1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer systems and information handling systems, and, more particularly, to a system and method for employing a map of functional error or inconsistency of a semiconductor device to govern the use of data stored therein by a computer system or information handling system
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to manage and secure stored information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computing system will typically include some type of information storage medium. In recent computers, the amount of memory comprised by the information handling system may be on the order of gigabytes. As memory size increases, there is an increased likelihood that part of the memory will either be manufactured defective or become defective over time. These systems may also include cryptographic systems, which are constructed with software, hardware or a combination of both.
Numerous cryptographic processes are well defined in the art and are known to generally be strong mechanisms which generally rely on the use of passwords and/or keys. These systems are often only as secure as the vigilance of their users and can create undue burden on users. Moreover, such users commonly disable or defeat the security provisions for their convenience, or for illicit purposes.
As computing systems continue to evolve and computer technology advances, the significance and value of information also is advancing. Hence there is a need for secure data repositories which allow ready access to data stored therein while preventing unauthorized copying or distribution has become a critical need.
While systems for securing financial or sensitive information access in solid-state devices such as semiconductor memory cards are well represented in the prior art, the unique issue of securing data from duplication or illicit use is becoming a pervasive problem. Large quantities of data don't simply represent value, but are instead the actual value
A semiconductor memory card typically stores data in solid-state memory such as a Non Volatile Memory (NVM). After information is written to the semiconductor memory, security becomes vital. Long-term, unsupervised access to the memory lends itself to attacks of all forms to attempt to disconnect the information from the physical memory. It is possible for a skilled attacker to retrieve numerical information from a semiconductor memory card through probing of the internal components of the device, or through other unauthorized means. If card security is provided only through numerical means, such as numerical authenticators, or cryptographic processing keys, it is possible to create a counterfeit card which contains information duplicated from a legitimate card.
Some techniques offer data access security through the use of data related to physical characteristics of the storage media. These systems rely on precise measurement of solid state media process characteristics. Examples of these include variations in the remnant charge of EEPROM's, or variations in row/column addressing circuits. These and other characteristics have been used for authentication when the memory is presented, and the authenticating characteristics are measured. Such techniques are described in detail in Fernandez (U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,636).
The critical issue which cannot be addressed by the prior art are applications where data security is not simply shifted to attacks on the reader mechanisms and where data must not be duplicated or separated even by trusted and/or authorized users.